The Date That Wasn't
by MustLoveMustyPages
Summary: Stiles, Lydia, Scott, and Allison have been trying to set up Melissa and the Sheriff for years. And for just a moment, they think they're successful, but in the end, the two adults outsmart them and nothing goes according to plan. (One-shot. Stydia. Scallison.)


Initially, it started off as just a childhood fantasy. After all, that's just naturally what children of single parents do – try to get said parents together. Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski's _obvious_ feelings for each other only further convinced their sons that their future relationship was not a question of _if_ but _when._

Stiles and Scott always tried to be subtle with their meddling, and as such were as successful at being subtle as two teenage boys could possibly be. After a while, it kind of became an inside joke with the four of them, even if the younger two secretly didn't really think it much of a joke at all.

Still, when their unconventional sort-of family of four suddenly ballooned out during sophomore year, it was only natural that the other members of the pack picked up the baton as well, making it their personal missions to see the two adults on an actual date before they graduated high school.

There were many botched attempts in the meantime, and even though the romantic relationships of the individual pack members themselves were fickle and had come and gone like was natural for teenagers, they never gave up hope that Melissa and the Sheriff would somehow be able to find happiness with each other.

The two adults sure did look to each other for almost every other circumstance under the sun. _Emotional support. Rock. Protection. Listening ear. Comfort. Reasoner. Helper. Friend._

Logically, romance was just one step away. Stiles told Scott that it was just the natural progression of the relationship - from starting off as mere acquaintances because of their sons, to friends, and hopefully (eventually) something more.

Lydia, who had been laying on Stiles's bed and nodding along throughout his entire, somewhat scattered, explanation, had hummed her agreement, and if Lydia agreed, then there was no room for argument.

Scott had readily agreed with his best friend as well, but couldn't help but think that Stiles and Lydia might actually be missing something for once. He had snuck a glance at Allison, who, thank goodness, had quirked a smile his way acknowledging that she too was aware that Stiles's words applied just as much, if not more, to Stiles and Lydia than they did to the actual couple in question.

At that point in time, none of the four had significant others of their own, instead in the awkward half-stages of "will they, or won't they?" Too scared by past failed attempts, they were distracting themselves by putting their full efforts into the aforementioned effort of the two adults.

The other pack members had helped with some of the set up as well, but the rest of the mission required a smaller number of people and was much more delicate in nature, so it could only be trusted in the hands of those currently scheming in Stiles's bedroom.

They were approaching the end of their senior year, and as such were getting a little desperate. And as the saying went _desperate times called for desperate measures._

The time for being subtle was over. In the end, all it took was for Scott and Stiles to do a little manipulation and coercion, with the help of Lydia there to say that they Mr. Stilinski and Mrs. McCall had "done so much for them in the past three years, that wasn't it time for them to take a night for themselves?" Allison brought up the location, a fancy restaurant in town that Lydia happened to have connections with, and the next thing they knew, the Sheriff was calling and making reservations.

The plan had gone off without a hitch, and really, it was so easy _they should have known better._

* * *

"What do you mean you're not able to go? Of course you have to go!" Stiles, exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as he stared incredulously at his father.

"Stiles," his father started to say, interrupted by a horrible cough that forced him to sit down on the couch. "I'm sick," he croaked, voice raw. "I can't go anywhere."

When Stiles went to object that Melissa wouldn't mind a little red nose ( _maybe she'd even find it cute?_ ), his dad added miserably that he may not even go into _work_ the following day, and that caused Stiles to stop short. His dad _never_ missed work.

Like the flip of a switch, Stiles went into doctor mode, hand flying to his father's forehead, unlacing and removing his work shoes, and grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch. "Okay... _Okay._ " He ran into the kitchen and began rummaging around in the cabinets, only seconds later finding himself cursing at the sparse shelves.

He grabbed his keys off the kitchen table, and the Sheriff must have heard the jingle from the living room, because he called out, "Stiles, get back in here!"

"Dad! You need soup! And medicine and... I don't remember the last time we had a thermometer in the house!" Stiles's voice was getting higher and higher. His eyes widened in realization. "Shoot.. I've got to call Scott and cancel game night."

His father frowned and went to stand up off the couch, only to be pushed back down again by his son. "Stiles, no. You're not canceling on my account." He paused, then gave a smile. "Hey, why don't you take the dinner reservation tonight, instead? I've already let Melissa know. Somebody should enjoy a nice night out. It was a table of four anyways. They didn't have any doubles left..." A hacking cough cut off the rest of what he was going to say. By the time he had recovered, Stiles was already on the phone.

"Lydia?"

The name was barely out of his son's mouth before the voice on the other end started talking. "Stiles, what's wrong? Is someone hurt? Is it Scott?"

The Sherriff frowned at the intense worry he could hear in the young girl's voice on the other end of the line. To the kids, a call was no longer just a call anymore. A call meant danger... death. He could see the weight of the world on his son's shoulders, and could hear the same in Lydia's voice.

"I didn't feel anything... I-"

"-no," Stiles interjected, cutting her off with a wave of his hand that the redhead couldn't see. "None of the pack. It's my dad."

 _"Your dad?"_ Her voice was shrill, somehow even more worry leaking through than before.

"Lydia... _Lydia_ ," Stiles said meaningfully, calmly, as if he himself hadn't been freaking out in a similar manner only minutes before. "He has the flu."

"Oh," Lydia replied, sounding confused like part of her thinking was still on death and werewolves and blood. "Oh!" She said in understanding, voice returning to normal. She didn't even wait another beat before adding, "I'll bring supplies.

Stiles nodded as if this was expected, then noticed his father trying to get his attention and sighed. "And a dress," he added begrudgingly.

"What?!"

"A _dress._ My dad and Melissa can't go to dinner now and they're making us go. But..."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"I know," Stiles said, although the Sheriff hadn't heard Lydia say anything out loud. "He's being stubborn."

Stiles sent his dad a look and walked into the kitchen then, relegating the Sheriff to only being able to hear one side of the conversation. A cabinet door opened and closed. "I don't think so." Then another. "Uh... definite no." There was a pause, then, "Lydia, please save your berating for another time. I'm fully aware that not having decent food is yet another mark against my claim of being a good son."

The Sheriff was about to go in there and protest when Stiles returned, not at all upset as the tone of his voice would lead one to believe, and in further supported this fact by winking at his father. "That's not what I meant and you know it," Lydia said, not sounding at all guilty.

"Well, the implications were there," Stiles said, feigning hurt.

"I'll bring junk food and I swear it!" Lydia threatened. "Quit the pity party. Your lack of preparedness is no one's fault but your own. You _know_ I offered to go grocery shopping with you last week."

The Sherriff raised his eyebrows at this revelation. His son's face was decidedly redder than a few moments ago as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know," he mumbled. "You were right."

"I never get tired of hearing that," she laughed as Stiles hung up and plopped down next to his dad on the couch.

"Lydia's bringing over supplies," he said, unnecessarily. He huffed and settled down for a moment, before jumping up and jostling his dad. "Oh shoot, I've got to find something to wear! And call Scott!"

As Stiles dashed up the stairs, Mr. Stilinksi gave a weak cough and laid down on the couch, closing his eyes.

* * *

A few hours later the four teenagers returned from their dinner to the Stilinski household. They were smiling as they emptied out of Stiles's Jeep, lighter and more relaxed after a normal night completely void of the supernatural occurrences that usually plagued them in the late hours.

When they reached the front door, they immediately went quiet as Stiles pulled out his keys, fully expecting a coughing and sickly Sheriff on the couch when they walked inside.

Instead, what they got was Stiles's dad and Scott's mom talking over a box of pizza and a few beers, with one of the original Star Wars movies playing on the television screen.

Melissa was the first to look up at their entrance, making a surprised face. She turned to the Sheriff, grimacing. "Whoops. I thought they'd be another hour at least."

"What?" Stiles screeched indignantly, clutching a container of chicken noodle soup that he'd thoughtfully had packaged up at the restaurant for his father. Noting his father's clear eyes, regularly colored face, lack of tissues and lack of coughing, his eyes widened in realization. "You lied! Is nothing sacred anymore?"

Lydia carefully removed the soup from Stiles's tense grip before it spilled, smirking at the two adults and walking into the kitchen. Stiles followed a second later, sulking.

"Mom?" Scott, asked confused.

"Well played," Allison acknowledged, following Lydia and Stiles, and pulling Scott along with her.

Mr. Stilinski gave a fake cough and unsuccessfully bit back a smile, causing Melissa burst into laughter.

* * *

Lydia placed the soup in the refrigerator and sat down beside Stiles at the kitchen table. "What a failure. I can't believe we were duped by our own parents," he groaned, burying his head in his arms.

Lydia snorted, looking into the living room. "I don't know," she said, thoughtfully. "I don't think it's completely a lost cause."

Stiles's head jerked up at the comment and soon they were all looking towards the living room, where, Stiles couldn't help but note, the two adults _were_ sitting rather close to each to each other.

Scott looked at his best friend with a grin. "Dude."

In response, Stiles lifted up a hand and the two high-fived.

Then, to the surprise of Lydia, Stiles turned to her with a serious expression on his face, much different than the joy of a few seconds ago.

"Thanks for helping out with my dad, even it turned out he wasn't so sick after all."

Lydia's cheeks went pink at the attention and intensity of Stiles's words. "Of course." She placed a hand on Stiles's shoulder, managing to surprise him as well. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Scott's gaze immediately went to Allison and they shared a look.

"I think we all make a pretty good team," Allison said, glancing around the group.

"Yeah," Scott replied, giving a small smile. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

 **Written for Stydia-Fanfiction on Tumblr.**

 **Fic Request: Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Allison try to set up Melissa and the Sheriff up on a date behind their backs, but in the end the two parents outsmarted them and set them up on a double date.**

 **Un-beta'd.**

 **Let me know what you think! I love feedback :)**


End file.
